1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-emitting light emitting device and a manufacturing method for the same, and also to an optical module and an optical transmission apparatus that include such a surface-emitting light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are high expectations for surface-emitting light emitting devices, as represented by surface-emitting semiconductor lasers, as light sources for optical communication, optical computation, and various kinds of sensors. When using such devices, in some cases it is necessary to control the optical characteristics of the emitted light, such as the radiation angle and wavelength of the light. As one example, the optical characteristics can be controlled by mounting a predetermined optical member. In this case, it is important to control the mounting position, form, and size of the optical member in order to determine the characteristics of the light that is emitted.
As one example, a surface-emitting light emitting device in which a lens is mounted has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-67449.